Amor en el oceano
by lucia cullen
Summary: Es una historia basada en Titanic, pero con mi toque especial; Bella, una chica rica que debe casarse aunque es lo que menos quiere. Edward, un chico el cual había sido tocado por la desgracia; vivirán una historia hermosa, llena de pasión ya mor, pero la catástrofe los separara o permanecerán juntos.
1. Contandote todo

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en mi casa, con mi nieta, ella se encontraba viendo televisión, la pequeña Alice siempre había sido muy animosa y extrovertida, aunque ya no es tan pequeña, se había convertido en un preciosa adolescente de 15 años, aunque para mi siempre será mi niñita. Se quedaba 3 semanas conmigo, sus padres estaban de viaje, y aún no era lo suficientemente grande para quedarse sola, así que estaba a mi cuidado. Además me hace compañía, compañía que a veces anhelo demasiado.

Estaba preparando el almuerzo, Alice había ido a hacer el mercado hace un par de horas, y ahora estaba recostada en el sofá haciendo zapping; estaba entretenida en mi cosas, ni prestaba atención a lo que hacia hasta que escuche una noticia que llamó mi atención.

''_Hoy se conmemoran los cien años de la tragedia ocurrida el 15 de abril de 1912, esa trágica madrugada donde se perdieron más de 1.514 honorables hombres y mujeres. El barco tenía previsto llegar a Nueva York, era su viaje inaugural, pero lamentablemente nunca cumplió su destino, se hundió a los pocos días de estar a flote. El Atlántico se llevó al fondo al llamado' barco que no se podía hundir'. ''_

Al escuchar esas palabras, mi mente se llenó con una lluvia de recuerdos: todas las risas, las conversaciones, los bailes, los besos, las caricias y por supuesto esos momentos horribles, vividos ese fatídico domingo. Pensaba que con el paso de los años lo superaría, pero no fue así; luego de un tiempo entendí que estas cosas no se superan, simplemente aprendes a vivir con ellas, pero siempre están ahí. De recordar todos esos momentos con Edward, con mi Edward, no pude evitar emocionarme y sollozar un poco; Alice al notar esto, se acercó preocupada.

-Abuela, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo secándome las lagrimas, estaba preocupada y nerviosa, no entendía porque su abuela lloraba de la nada.

-No es nada, cariño- dije secándome las pocas lagrimas que quedaron por mis mejillas- una anciana a veces se pone sentimental- dije sonriendo, pero eso no satisfació a Alice; era una chica muy perceptiva y se había dado cuenta que yo lloraba por un motivo especifico y quería averiguar cual era.

- Abuela no mientas, ¿no me tienes confianza?- preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos- cuentéame que pasa.

-Me puse algo sentimental por lo de los cien años del hundimiento del Titanic- dije con voz tierna, se lo contaría, lo tenia decidido, Alice sabría mi verdad.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo, mi madre dijo que tú habías estado muy cerca con lo del accidente del Titanic, pero nunca dijo como o porque- preguntó confusa. No le gustaba sentirse así.

- Estoy unida o relacionada con el hundimiento del Titanic, porque yo estuve allí- confesé con pequeño susurró; la cara de Alice cambió por completo, estaba prácticamente en schock- logre sobrevivir y por eso me emocione tanto, hay gente que quise mucho que no lo logro y eso…me llena de tristeza.

-Abuela, cuéntame, cuéntame que sucedió, cuéntame tu historia ¿Qué paso en verdad?- pidió con una susurro.

-¿Que sabes del Titanic, querida?- pregunté dulcemente.

-No mucho- admitió algo avergonzada- lo elemental, que se hundió porque choco con un iceberg, que murió mucha gente, etc- dijo haciendo figuras con las manos, tratando de explicarse.

-El Titanic era mucho más que solo eso. El Titanic era llamado el barco de los sueños y de verdad lo era.- y de pronto mi mente regresó a esos momentos…

_Abril 1912…_

-Señorita, ¿quiere que empaqué todos sus abrigos?- preguntó amablemente mi criada, Rosalie, era una chica joven, de rizos dorados, muy hermosa, pero sobre todo muy buena persona. Era prácticamente mi única amiga en este mundo frívolo.

-Por supuesto Rosalie, Bella va a necesitar sus mejores prendas para conquistar a Mike Newton- como siempre la que respondió fue mi madre, René; desde que mi padre murió, ella cree que debe manejar mi vida a su estilo. Mi padre nos dejo con muchas deudas, y para ella la salvación de nuestra familia es que logre enamorar al engreído heredero de los Newton, otra familia frívola con la que solíamos pasar tiempos juntos, hasta que caímos en desgracia, perdimos casi todo y por supuesto también nuestra amistad con los Newton. Yo no quería nada con Mike; me pareció un niñito engreído que no sabia nada de mundo, no conocía ni le importaba conocer la vida de otras personas que fueran de otra posición económica.

- Ponlos, Rosalie- dije sonriéndole; la muchacha al principio no supo que hacer, le había dicho que nunca le hiciera caso a mi madre si le ordenaba algo referido a mi o mi vida.- y con lo que a ti respecta madre, creo que ya habíamos hablado claramente sobre Mike, no quiero nada con ese estúpido- mi madre hizo un gesto de indignación cuando mencione la ultima palabra.

-Sabes que no me gusta ese lenguaje Bella, es un lenguaje de pobres y desadaptados sin educación, y tu no eres ninguno de los dos- yo hice un gesto de exaltación e irritación a sus palabras. Se creía una mujer de mundo, por el simple hecho de haberlo recorrido, pero ella, al igual que todos los Newton, no sabían nada del mundo, no verían ni veían más allá de sus narices operadas.

-Primero deja de insultar y segundo no me obligaras a casarme, primero muerta a casada con ese tipo- refuté con un mueca de asco.

-Yo sé que te enamoraras de el, es un chico encantador y un magnifico partido- respondió calmada y volvió su atención al té que estaba consumiendo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, igual ya tengo mi decisión tomada.- dichas estas palabras, me dirigí a mi habitación para ayudara a Rose con la maleta.

_2 días después… _

- Rose, ¡apúrate!, llegaremos tarde- vociferaba mi madre, mientras la pobre de Rosalie trataba de cargar todas las maletas. Traté de ayudarla, cargando algunas maletas; eran demasiadas y ella no podía sola; pero cuando Rene vio esto, se acercó y me arranchó la maleta para luego tirársela a Rose.

-Te pagamos parea que hagas tu trabajo, no para que Bella lo haga por ti- regaño severamente.

- Si, señora- dijo Rosalie con la cabeza agachada.

-No le hables así, ni siquiera le pagas lo suficiente- no soportaba las injusticias y menos con Rose, era mi única amiga.

-Cállate Bella, aquí no me harás una escena- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- además hoy veras a tu futuro esposo- cuando estuve a punto de rebatirla, me callo con un beso en la mejilla- están viniendo para nuestro lado, compórtate ¿ me escuchaste?- dijo en voz baja y amenazadora.

Yo solo le sonreí forzada y sarcásticamente, y como dijo los Newton, incluido el ridículo de Mike, veían para nuestro lado.

-Querida- dijo mi madre- que bueno verte- la madre de Mike, era una mujer refinada que a veces caía en la exageración, una persona frívola y un poco fea; su esposo la había engañado reiteradas veces y ella lo sabia muy bien pero no se hacia problemas por ello; nunca sea arriesgaría a perder todo lo conseguido, por más que la engañara con medio mundo, como se rumorea.

-Que sorpresa verte- dijo calmada y algo incómoda- pensaba que no vendrías al no tener fondos para ello- dijo con voz sarcástica.

-Pues te equivocaste querida, aquí estoy- por estas cosas me paresa un mundo frívolo, sabia que mi madre quería gritarle y golpearla pero no lo haría por miedo a lo que pensaran.

Yo estaba distraída, no me importaba ni interesaba escuchar su conversación; estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta la cercanía de Mike, hasta que este acaricio mis hombros.

-Bella, estas preciosa- dijo admirando mi vestido, casi nunca estaba de acuerdo con él, pero la verdad este vestido me encantaba: era azul, largo hasta los pies, con destellos blancos, de encaje, en el busto y en la cintura; era muy hermoso.

-Gracias, Mike- dije secamente. Nos dirigimos hacia el barco, era momento de abordarlo.

-Pero Bella, no hay apuro- dijo sujetándome del brazo y haciendo que lo pasara por el suyo- podemos caminar despacio, el barco no se irá a ninguna parte sin nosotros- dije guiñándome un ojo- ¿precioso, verdad? Es un barco imponente, maravilloso y lujoso.

-Este es el supuesto barco que no puede hundirse- comente con pereza, a diferencia de otros, yo no me cegaba por los lujos.

- No puede hundirse, ni Dios podría hundir este barco- dijo orgulloso.

Caminamos con conversaciones vanas, hasta que llegamos al barco. Era imponente, nadie podía negar eso, era gigante y por lo que decían muy lujoso.

Nos recibió un señor muy elegante, con sonrisa fingida, busco nuestros nombres y nos dejo pasar.

- Bienvenida a bordo, señorita- me dijo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Para todos era el barco de los sueños, para mi era un barco que me llevaría a un inminente casamiento o por lo menos a incomodas situaciones.

Por fuera era todo lo que una chica bien educada debía ser, pero por dentro estaba gritando.

_**Nueva historia, espero que les guste. Me encanta Titanic y me pareció muy buena idea hacer una fanfic sobre ello; iba a ser un one-shoot pero tenia tantas ideas, que ahora será un fic. Ojala les guste, déjenme ideas y reviews, los quiero. Besitos.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	2. Una persona con sentimientos en medio de

**UNA PERSONA CON SENTIMIENTOS EN MEDIO DE TANTA GENTE FALSA**

Me dirigí a mi habitación, del brazo de mi futuro esposo, era una habitación que compartiría con él durante mi estancia en el barco.

-Es solo lo mejor para ti Bella, es la habitación más costosa y más lujosa del barco- me miró fijamente, pensando tontamente que con regalos caros podía comprar mi amor- costó una fortuna, pero eso no importa si tú estás feliz en ella.

-Cualquier habitación hubiera estado bien, pero igual gracias- respondí rudamente con una falsa sonrisa. Prefería dormir en última clase, con tal de no dormir junto a este repulsivo tipo.

-Siempre tan difícil de complacer- dijo lamiéndose los labios con una expresión de frustración- pero no importa, pronto serás mi esposa, y ahí nos complaceremos ambos.- afirmó sonriendo mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas.

-Señor ¿Dónde colocamos estos cuadros?- preguntó una linda joven del servicio.

-Por mí tírelos a bordo, fue un desperdicio de dinero- respondió con un tono severo mientras se alejaba.

-La diferencia entre el gusto por el arte de Mike y yo, es que yo si lo tengo- comenté mientras iba a recoger los cuadros- son fascinantes, es como estar en un sueño, ficticio pero perfecto.

-¿Y el artista quien es?- preguntó tímidamente la chica.

-Un tal Picasso- comenté distraídamente.

-¿Un tal Picasso? Nunca será famoso, te lo aseguro.- respondió burlándose Mike.

-Son fascinantes- repetí, mientras los acomodaba por toda la habitación.

-Al menos no fueron costosos.- finalizó Mike; los habíamos conseguido de un artista callejero, tenía muchos cuadros hermosos, y prácticamente hice que Mike comprara todos, lo cual según él fue un gasto completamente innecesario.

Todo el día la pasé con mi madre, caminando por la cubierta, tratando de hacer vida social, como René decía, yo solo trataba de mostrar una sonrisa, aunque era algo prácticamente imposible viendo el mundo frívolo y rígido en el que vivía.

Tal vez la única persona diferente aquí era Esme Cullen, su esposo Carlisle Cullen había encontrado petróleo en el oriente; ella había venido desde abajo, era muy pobre antes, por eso no era creída, ni petulante como la mayoría de mujeres de alta sociedad que se encontraban en este barco. Mi madre la apodaba "nueva rica'', y no era precisamente de cariño.

Al día siguiente ya estábamos más adentrados en el océano, y solo veíamos mar delante y detrás de nosotros.

Fue un día tranquilo hasta la hora del almuerzo; me había puesto un vestido turquesa, largo, me llegaba hasta los pies, con encajes en la espalda, y un cinturón un poco más oscuro en la cintura.

En el almuerzo se encontraban Esme Cullen, Jasper Hale, el que había tenido la idea de hacer el Titanic, Emmet Andrews que era el que había diseñado el barco, Mike, y mi madre.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que Mike pensó que podía decidir por mí y por mi madre.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó el camarero. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera ordenar, o siquiera mirar la carta, Mike respondió por mi madre y por mí.

-Pediremos cordero, termino medio, con salsa- me miró y con una burlona sonrisa preguntó-¿Te gusta el cordero, verdad?

-La salsa- contesté con una mordaz sonrisa.

Las conversaciones continuaron, conversaciones sin sentido, vanas, así que cogí un cigarrillo, lo prendí y empecé a fumarlo.

-Sabes que no me gusta eso Bella- comentó severamente mi madre, pero siempre en voz baja. Lo peor que una dama podía hacer, según ella, era el escándalo.

-Lo sabe- concluyó Mike mientras me quitaba el cigarro.

-Las mujeres no deberían fumar, esas son cosas de hombres- menciono Jasper.

-Bueno señor Hale, estoy segura de que muchas mujeres estarán encantadas de mostrarle lo que podemos y no podemos hacer, y aunque me parece un gesto completamente machista de su parte, tengo que admitir que nosotras existimos para que hombres tontos no se vuelvan más tontos de lo que ya son- respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia, provocando risa de Emmet y Esme.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó mi madre entre dientes.

-Disculpen- y dichas estas palabras me retiré de la mesa.

-Disculpen a mi hija…-escuché que decía a lo lejos mi madre, pero no le presté atención. Necesitaba un momento a solas.

Me paré en un balcón que mostraba la cubierta del barco, esa parte pertenecía a los de tercera clase. Observaba el cielo, las nubes, las envidiaba, ellas eran libres, podían ir a donde ellas quisieran, a diferencia de mí. En mis cavilaciones sentía que alguien me miraba, al principio no le presté mucha atención pero al ver que continuaba observándome, voltee y lo vi. Era un joven, de tercera clase, a juzgar por la ropa que usaba, me miraba fijamente, mientras sus amigos le jugaban unas bromas.

Lo miré por unos instantes y luego volví a mirar al cielo, toda mi paz acabo cuando Mike vino, y me jaló del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestioné rudamente.

-Puedes comportarte, regresemos y compórtate, ¿quieres?

Permanecí callada, igual no había nada que decir.

Esa noche en la cena, en el gran salón de primera clase del Titanic, me di cuenta que mi vida estaba vacía; usaba un vestido hermoso; era rojo, llevaba cosido una especie de chal de encaje de color negro, largo hasta el suelo; era realmente un vestido hermoso, pero no significaba nada, era solo un vestido, un recordatorio más de la sociedad frívola en la que me había tocado vivir.

Era como si estuviera frente a un gran precipicio, sin nadie que me ayudara, nadie se preocupaba, creo que ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

Solo quería escapar de ahí, huir lo más rápido posible, irme lejos de ese mundo que tanto daño me hacía.

Salí de la habitación, no soportaba más a esa gente; corrí, corrí y corí, estrellándome con las personas que pasaban, seguro se dirigían hacia el gran salón de donde acababa de huir; pero no fue hasta que me topé con la misma baranda, desde donde había estado observando a las palomas en la tarde, donde me di cuenta que este era el momento de tomar la decisión, podía bajar, huir y terminar con este sufrimiento de una vez, o regresar a una vida que nunca quise ni querré.

No me tomo ni un segundo decidir, bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, crucé raudamente el piso de la tercera clase, hasta que llegué a la popa de barco, donde decía en letras grandes y negras: Titanic, Trasatlantico. Mire con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las barandas blancas de seguridad que buscaban evitar justo lo que yo intentaba hacer: lanzarse a las aguas del océano.

Con mucha delicadeza para no caer en el momento menos deseado, subí las barandas, y me pasé hacia el otro lado, quedando cara a cara con el océano.

Pensaba en las últimas palabras que diría antes de caer en ese gran agujero negro, cuando escuché unas palabras que sin saberlo cambiarían mi vida para siempre.

-¿Esta bien? Quédese donde esta, la ayudaré a bajar- preguntó preocupado un muchacho apuesto, tengo que decir, traía ropas que daban a notar su clase social. Llevaba un pantalón marrón claro, una camisa marrón y un chaquetón marrón a cuadros. Era de tercera.

-No se acerque más o me lanzó, eso haré- amenacé mirando el océano que esperaba mi inminente caída.

-No, no lo hará- respondió muy seguro de si mismo.

-¿Cómo puede saber lo que voy a hacer? No me conoce, no sabe lo que voy o no voy a hacer-refuté frustrada y enojada, este desconocido estaba arruinando mi intento de salir de este maldito mundo.

-Si quisiera saltar, ya lo hubiera hecho- respondió tranquilo, aludiendo a la lógica.

-Me esta distrayendo, váyase- dije gritando, tratando de botarlo. Quería acabar con esto de una vez.

-No, ya estoy metido en esto, si usted salta, yo saltaré detrás de usted- y luego de estas palabras procedió a quitarse el chaquetón.

-No sea ilógico, morirá- respondí. Este hombre estaba loco, o simplemente odiaba su vida tanto como yo odiaba la mía.

-Soy un buen nadador- argumentó como si eso fuera lo único peligroso de saltar de varios metros.

-La caída lo mataría-refuto.

-Dolerá, no lo niego, aunque lo que más me preocupa es que el agua este muy fría- comentó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-¿Qué tan fría? – eso era algo con lo que no había planeado.

-Congelada, varios grados bajo cero- respondió despreocupado- cuando era niño solía ir a pescar en hielo con mi padre- me miró, me dedicó una mirada comprensiva y añadió- pescar en hielo es…

-Sé que es pescar en hielo- afirmé gritando en frustración ¿Acaso pensaba que era una tonta?

-Bueno, disculpe, es solo que usted parce una chica rica- comentó admirando el costoso vestido que traía- en mi ciudad tienen unos de los inviernos más fríos; recuerdo que mientras pescaba caí, ya que el hielo débil se desprendió, y estar ahí, en aguas tan congeladas como esas, es sentir como si mil cuchillos te atravesaran, no puedes respirar, no puedes pensar, al menos no en otra cosa que no sea el dolor- dijo mirando el mar, y luego me miró a mí- por eso no me hace ninguna gracia saltar tras usted, pero como dije no tengo alternativa- comentó resignado, después de desamarrase los pasadores de las botas que traía- espero que lo reconsideré y me saqué de esto.

-Está loco- admito murmurando; solo un hombre loco puede si quiera considerar volver a lanzarse a las aguas heladas sabiendo lo horrible que se siente.

-Con todo respeto señorita, no soy yo el que esta colgando del barandal- respondió suavemente-usted no quiere hacer esto, venga la ayudaré a subir- dijo poniendo su mano cerca a mi, para que pudiera voltearme. Estreché su mano, me volteé, agarrándome siempre muy fuerte de sus manos, lo miré muy fijamente a los ojos, y él hizo lo mismo.

-Mi nombre es Edward Mansen- dijo presentándose.

-Bella Marie Swan Dewitt Bukater- respondí.

-Va a tener que escribirme su apellido- dijo bromeando, yo solo reí hacia su comentario- vamos, la ayudaré a subir. Estaba subiendo, pero mi hermoso vestido me jugo una mala pasada, me resbalé al pisar el vestido con los tacos, y caí. Grité esperando lo peor, pero Edward me tenía fuertemente sujeta con sus manos.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!- gritaba desesperada. Edward tenía razón, yo no quería hacer esto. Recién aquí, a punto de caer, me di cuenta que no quería esto.

-Tranquila, no la soltaré ¡Vamos suba!- traté otra vez, pero fue en vano, volví a enredarme y caí otra vez.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!- mis gritos eran cada vez más fuertes. Estaba desesperada, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

-Tranquilícese, no la soltaré, pero trate de subir por favor- yo le asentí con la cabeza, él con todas sus fuerzas me halaba y yo subía como podía- ¡Usted puede! ¡Lo está logrando! ¡Vamos!- alentaba Edward cuando prácticamente ya había subido otra vez.

Me subió, me tenía cargada, y por el impacto y la fuerza utilizada, caímos al suelo. Cuando aún ni siquiera me había recuperado de la impresión, escucho una voz nada alentadora.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó en voz baja y amenazadora el guardia de ese turno. La imagen que vio no ayudaba en nada: una chica llorosa, con miedo y hasta hace poco gritando, con una parte del vestido lazado, sin saber que había sido por la caída, y un hombre encima de ella, sin el chaquetón puesto, y con las botas desabrochas. Ya deben haberse imaginado lo que pensó.- Pon las manos en alto y no te muevas- indició mientras Edward, con una mueca, se paraba imaginando en la situación que el guardia pensaba que estábamos- llamen al guardián de la Marina.

_**Bueno este el capítulo más largo que he hecho, he puesto mucho en él; las fotos de los vestido de Bella y de la ropa de Edward están en mi perfil, si quieren verlos para que se den una idea; y gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, son geniales, los amo, ustedes me inspiran a mejorar cada vez mas.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen**_


	3. Mentiras

**MENTIRAS**

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó en voz baja y amenazadora el guardia de ese turno. La imagen que vio no ayudaba en nada: una chica llorosa, con miedo y hasta hace poco gritando, con una parte del vestido alzado, sin saber que había sido por la caída, y un hombre encima de ella, sin el chaquetón puesto, y con las botas desabrochas. Ya deben haberse imaginado lo que pensó.- Pon las manos en alto y no te muevas- indició mientras Edward, con una mueca, se paraba imaginando en la situación que el guardia pensaba que estábamos- llamen al guardián de la Marina.

Edward se paro alejado de mí, con las manos en alto, frente a él. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. El silencio se rompió en el momento en que llegaron Mike, el guardián de la Marina, y otros amigos de Mike de la alta sociedad.

-¿Señorita le puedo ofrecer un Brandy?-pregunto un alcalde, gran amigo de Mike.

-Estoy bien.-respondí levemente.

El guardián de la Marina me dio unas frazadas, para que ya no sintiera más frío y revisó a Edward.

-Esta limpio.- informo seguro.

-¿Quién te crees como para tratar de aprovecharte de mi prometida?- pregunto colérico Mike, pero Edward no decía nada, solo me miraba.- contéstame idiota.- el silencio de mi salvador era aún mas irritante para Mike, estaba acostumbrado a que todos hicieran lo que él quisiera, y con Edward no fuera lo mismo, era completamente irritante para mi prometido.

-Mike, vamos, es suficiente.- grité, Mike empezaba a zarandear a Edward, y nadie hacia nada para detenerlo, no podía seguir viendo eso.-Fue un accidente.- admití.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Es una broma? Este maldito muchachito de tercera intento…-pero no lo deje terminar.

-Fue algo estúpido, estaba mirando por la borda y resbalé…intentaba mirar la...la…-¿Cómo demonios dijo que se llamaba esa parte del barco?

-¿La propela?- inquirió Mike.

-Si, la propela, trataba de mirar, y resbalé, hubiera caído por la borda, pero el señor Cullen, me rescató y casi se cae él también.- conté, mirando a Edward, que me miraba confusa.

-¿Tratabas de mirar la propela?- preguntó mi futuro esposo con un tono sarcástico e indignado.

-Como siempre dije las mujeres y las maquinas nunca se han entendido.- comentó el alcalde, fumando un puro.

-¿Eso fue lo que paso, muchachito?- pregunto el guardián, mirando fijamente a Edward. Yo lo miraba, prácticamente mis ojos decían: _di que si._

-Si, eso fue lo que paso.- mintió sonriendo.

-Entonces este chico es un héroe, bien hecho muchacho.- felicitó el amigo de Mike, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Edward.

-Mírate, debes estar congelándote, entremos.- me dijo Mike, ni siquiera le agradeció que me hubiera salvado la vida, aunque no esperaba otra cosa de él.

-¿Quizás una recompensa para el valiente muchacho?- recomendó el alcalde, tal vez no era un hombre tan injusto como pensé.

-Por supuesto.- Mike miro a su vallet, y le dijo.- Dale 10 dólares, será suficiente.

-¿Ese es el precio por salvar a la mujer que amas?.- pregunté indignada.

-Bella esta molesta ¿Qué hare?- se pregunto a si mismo.- tal vez, puedas acompañarnos a cenar, sería un honor tenerte ahí, y que divirtieras a nuestras amistades con tus hazañas heroicas.- Mike estaba celoso, y buscaría todas las formas posibles de avergonzarlos; esta era una de ellas.

-Claro, ahí estaré.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces es un hecho.- y con estas palabras me fui con Mike, quien todo el tiempo me abrazaba posesivamente. Ya no esperaba par verlo mañana, necesitaba hablar con él, agradecerle todo lo que había hecho. Simplemente ya no podía esperar.


	4. Conociéndote más a fondo

**CONOCIÉNDOTE MÁS A FONDO:**

Mike me llevó a mi habitación, quiso quedarse, pero no se lo permití, argumentando que tenía "problemas femeninos" y que por eso no podía quedarse. Sabía muy bien que él no me iba a refutar si se trataban de cosas de chicas, Mike era muy anticuado en esas cosas, y eso era un gran beneficio para mí. Además sabía muy bien para que cosa mi prometido quería quedarse. Quería acostarse conmigo, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir, no podía permitir que me tocara, era repulsivo si quiera pensarlo.

Peinaba mis largos cabellos rojizos, los cepillaba con tal delicadeza, como si fueran de oro; mientras me peinaba no pude evitar pensar en Edward, ese muchacho de tercera clase que, no solo había salvado mi vida, sino que también había, irremediablemente, conseguido entrar a mi vida, y a mis pensamientos tan brusca e intempestivamente como el salto que estuve a punto de dar. Dicen que las personas más importantes, y las que verdaderamente marcan tu vida entran así, sin pensártelo, sin imaginártelo, solo aparecen. Y que mejor ejemplo que Edward Mansen, él había aparecido así, de la nada, y sabía, presentía, que había venido para quedarse.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, me levanté muy temprano, no quería desayunar con Mike o con mi madre, tenía un excelente humor, y no quería que su presencia lo malograra aunque sea un poco. Desayuné lo más rápido que pude, le pide ayuda a Rosalie para poder ponerme el vestido que había escogido para esa mañana; era amarillo, bastante encendido, de copa en forma de corazón, largo hasta el suelo, y entallado en la cintura. Era muy hermoso, tenía que verme bien para hablar con Edward. Recogí mi cabello, en un hermoso moño, y me dirigí a la tercera clase.

No fue la tarea más fácil llegar hasta ahí; muchos pensaron que estaba bromeando, o que estaba enferma cuando pedía indicaciones para llegar. Gracias a Dios, me encontré con el señor Andrews, él fue el único que me hizo caso, y me dio indicaciones para llegar.

-Baja hasta el tercer piso, luego entra al pasadizo de la derecha y luego a la izquierda, verás una placa que dice tercera clase.-explicaba pacientemente Emmet Andrews.

-Gracias señor Andrews, fue de gran ayuda.- agradecí sonriendo. El señor Andrews era uno de los pocos ricos que realmente me agradaba.

-De nada señorita Bella, pero si me permite ¿Para que se dirige a tercera clase?- preguntó curioso. ¿Era tan extraño que una chica de primera decidiera ir a tercera clase? La respuesta era unánime: Por supuesto que lo era.

-Solo tengo que agradecerle algo a alguien.- dije simplemente. No quería dar muchas explicaciones, podría malograr la historia de ayer.

-Entiendo.- dijo con una sonrisa.- vaya con cuidado señorita Bella.- solo sonreí, había sido de gran ayuda.

Recorrí el camino indicado, y si, el señor Emmet estaba en lo cierto, había una placa dorada con grandes letras negras que indicaba que había llegado al salón de tercera clase.

La mayoría se encontraban dentro, conversando, y riendo. Entré algo nerviosa, todos me miraban extrañados, al igual que la gente de primera, ellos también se sorprendían y no entendían que hacía una chica rica junto a ellos. Al pasar todos los hombres movían sus sombreros en modo de saludo, yo no sabía muy bien que hacer, solo asentía con la cabeza.

Buscaba a Edward, pero no lo veía por ningún sitio, hasta que su amigo, supongo, le aviso de mí. Su amigo era un tanto moreno, y bastante musculoso por lo que se veía.

Al avisarle, mi héroe volteó bruscamente, ya que se encontraba hablando con una dulce niñita, de cabellos dorados y amable sonrisa. Me quede parada junto a ellos, Edward se paro, y camino hacia mi lado.

-Hola señor Masen.- saludé muy formalmente, a veces, sobre todo ahora, no me servía ser tan formal, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar. Me lo habían inculcado desde niña.

-Hola otra vez.- dijo casualmente Edward. ¡Dios! Quería ser como él, ser así de libre y casual, no un robot que memoriza lo que debe y no debe hacer.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?- no sabía muy bien de que, solo sabía que tenía que agradecerle por cubrirme; no esperaba eso de él.

-Claro.- dijo sonriendo. Sus amigos los miraban triunfante, como si fuera él líder porque había conseguido que una chica de clase alta viniera a hablar con él.

-En privado.- dije; no quería arruinar el respeto de su grupo, pero tampoco quería hablar frente a sus amigos, y frente a toda la gente que nos observaba.

-Por supuesto.- dijo, ¿algo nervioso, quizás? ; cogió una especie de carpeta, e hizo un gesto de tú primero. Escuché como le tiraba un golpe en la pierna a su amigo con la carpeta, al hacer éste un sonido de burla entre Edward y yo.

Caminamos de regreso hasta la primera clase, hablando de todo un poco, del clima, de su vida, de lo libre que era, de que era como una pluma al viento, iba hacia donde el aire lo llevara; secretamente quería ser como él, no quería seguir siendo parte de esta sociedad estúpida.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que yo no lo había ido a buscar para hablar de su vida liberal o del clima.

-Bueno Bella, hemos llegado hasta aquí, y algo me dice que me trajiste hasta aquí para hablar de algo más, no creo que hayamos venido hasta aquí para hablar del clima, o para que te cuente mis historias de vida.- era tan perspicaz, se daba cuenta de todo muy rápido, era muy inteligente, y no estaba del toda segura, si él estaba consciente de su gran potencial e inteligencia.

-Señor Mansen.- empecé, pero fui rápidamente cortada.

-Edward.- dijo, quería que lo tuteara, tal vez me sentiría más cómoda así.

-Edward.- repetí algo insegura, pero de todas maneras seguí.- quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste, no solo me salvaste, sino también por tu discreción.- no sabía muy bien como expresar la duda que sentía. ¿Por qué me cubrió? En primer lugar, ¿Por qué me salvó? ¿Por qué meterse en un problema que no era suyo, y supuestamente, no debería importarle en lo más mínimo?

-De nada.- respondió tranquilo asintiendo con la cabeza. Siempre parecía tan calmado, como si nada le preocupara en absoluto.

-Mira, yo se que debes estar pensando.- dije avergonzada.- pobre pequeña rica, ¿Qué sabe ella de miserias?- probablemente se reía internamente, _"esta chica se hace un mundo, por sus supuestos problemas, cuando nosotros nos morimos de hambre" _

-No, no, no era lo que estaba pensando.- respondió seguro y algo serio.- lo que estaba pensando era: ¿Qué pudo pasarle a esta chica que pensó que no había vuelta atrás?- veía en sus ojos la verdad, no le aburría, ni estresaba, él realmente no entendía porque había querido hacerlo.

-Mmmm…bueno…fue todo, todo mi mundo, y toda la gente en él.- su pregunta me había dejado en blanco, pensaba algo completamente diferente a lo que yo pensé que pensaba.- y la inercia de mi vida, dando vueltas alrededor de mí, y poderosamente difícil de detener,. Le mostré mi anillo de compromiso, la pesada roca que le decía al mundo que iba a ser la esposa de Mike.

-Wuau, mira esa cosa.- dijo agarrando levemente mi mano.- te hubieras ido directo al fondo.- dijo riéndose y sonriendo.

-Cinco mil invitaciones se han enviado, toda la sociedad de Philadelfia estará ahí, y todo el tiempo siento que…estoy en medio de una habitación, gritando con todas mis fuerzas y a nadie le interesa.- mi cara denotaba frustración, demasiada frustración acumulada. A nadie le importaba lo que yo quisiera.

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó Edward serio, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Discúlpame?- no sabía que decir, tenía que haber escuchado mal.

-¿Lo amas?- repitió.

-Estás siendo muy rudo.- movía la cabeza nerviosa, sin saber que hacer- no deberías estar preguntándome esto.

-Es una simple pregunta, ¿Amas al tipo o no?- preguntó esta vez más relajado.

Me reí incomoda, no podía creer que habláramos de esto.- Esta no es una conversación apropiada.

-¿Por qué simplemente no respondes la pregunta?- preguntó riéndose.

Me reí, pero de incomodidad, él no me podía poner en esta situación.

-Esto es absurdo, no me conoces, y no te conozco, y no tendremos esta conversación en absoluto.- dije muy incomoda, él no me podía preguntar esas cosas.- Eres rudo, y maleducado, y engreído, y ya me voy.- dije estrechándole mi mano; me encontraba algo irritada.- Edward.- no, vuelve a tratarlo de usted.- señor Mansen, ha sido un placer, pensé que tendría que agradecerle y ya le agradecí…

-Y me insultaste.- recalcó divertido.

-Bueno te lo merecías.- agregué.

-Cierto.- admitió divertido, todo esto le causaba mucha gracia.

-Cierto.- repetí; estrechábamos nuestras manos, y lo seguíamos haciendo desde que le dije que me iba, lo que también le causo gracia.

-Pensé que te ibas.- dijo chistoso.

-Oh, eso haré.- me fui sonriendo de la extraña y divertida situación.-eres tan molestoso.- voltee, se lo dije, y se rió.- Espera, no tengo que irme, esta es mi parte del barco, tú te vas.- dije señalándole la salida.

-Miren, miren, miren, ¿Quién esta siendo maleducada ahora?- tenía razón. Quería acabar con el tema, así que le quité la famosa carpeta que llevaba.

-¿Qué es esa estúpida cosa que tanto llevas? ¿Qué eres un artista o algo así?- dije al ver que eran dibujos, lo abrí un momento, estaban en algo.- Son algo buenos.- me senté en una de las bancas y los observé con cuidado.- Son bastante buenos en realidad.- eran retratos, todos de personas. –Este trabajo es refinado.- eran realmente hermosas.

-No pensaron eso en París.-dijo algo resignado.

-¿París?- él asintió con la cabeza.- viajas mucho para ser po…- ¡Dios! ¡Que estúpida eres! ¡¿Cómo le vas a decir pobre?!- bueno, una persona de limitados recursos.- traté de arreglarla, pero él obviamente se dio cuenta.

-Soy un chico pobre, esta bien.- dijo sonriendo.

-Mire, miren, miren.- tenía dibujos de muchas chicas desnudas.- ¿Y para esto usaste modelos?

-Eso es lo bueno de París, muchas chicas quieren quitarse la ropa.- yo solo me reí. Me contó historias muy interesantes de varios de sus dibujos. Era un artista, tenía una pasión por el arte que yo comprendía a la perfección, teníamos algo más en común.

-Bueno, tienes un don Edward, lo tienes, ves a la personas.- dije segura mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te veo a ti- respondió tranquilo.

-¿Y?—dije coqueta.

-No hubieras saltado.- respondió simplemente. Su respuesta fue un poco decepcionante, pero bueno, lo entendía.

Era un artista, Edward tenía un don, y yo averiguaría todo sobre ello.


	5. La gran cena

**LA GRAN CENA:**

Seguí con Edward caminando por la cubierta, jugueteando; vimos a un señor que filmaba y le comenté mi sueño de ser una actriz, poder mostrar todos los sentimientos que reprimía en medio de un gran escenario lleno de gente. El solo reía de mis movimientos sobreactuados, en parte por eso los hacía, amaba verlo reír, era como campanillas sonando.

Seguimos por el paseo, y Edward se dedicó a hablar de su infancia, y de sus constantes aventuras. Me hablaba de un gran y maravilloso muelle cerca de París, un muelle que había dibujado, le pareció bellísimo.

-Dime que iremos a ese muelle.- pedí emocionada.- o hablaremos de él por lo menos.

-No, iremos.- prometió.- beberemos cerveza, subiremos hasta la montaña rusa hasta vomitar.- yo reí por su comentario.- y montaremos caballos.

Yo lo miraba extrañado, no era normal ver a una chica montando caballo.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo como todo un vaquero, nada de sentarse a un lado.

-O sea, ¿Con una pierna de cada lado?- asintió-¿Tú me enseñas?

-Claro.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Enséñame a montar como un hombre.

-Y a beber como un hombre.- acotó.

-Y a escupir como hombre.

-¿En la escuela a la que vas no te enseñan eso?-preguntó con incredulidad.

-No.-respondí riendo.

-Entonces yo te enseño, ven.- dijo arrastrándome del brazo, jalándome hacia uno de los balcones.

-No Edward, esto es imposible Edward.- decía, inútilmente tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

Me llevó hacia uno de los balcones, soltándome del brazo para mi mala suerte.

-Intenta esto.- dijo soltando una gran escupida que llegó muy lejos.

-¡Que asqueroso!- dije falsamente.

-Ahora inténtalo tú.- dijo apoyándome, pero yo solo solté un pequeño escupitajo, que seguramente solo quedó en una de las paredes del barco.- ¡Que deprimente! Tú puedes hacerlo mejor, solo impúlsate con tus brazos, y suéltalo.- soltó otra escupida que llegó aún más lejos.- ¿Viste lo lejos que llego ese?

-Ajá.- respondí, hice lo que dijo, carraspeé, y me impulsé fuertemente de los brazos. Logré lanzar una escupida algo lejos, aunque no tan lejos como las de Edward.

-Esa estuvo mejor, solo es cuestión de impulsarte con los brazos, y carraspear.- comenzó a carraspear fuertemente, pero para mi mala suerte mi "adorada" madre se apreció justo en ese momento. Empecé a tirarle puñetes en el hombro a Edward para que se pase la saliva.

-Madre.- dije inquieta.- ¿Puedo presentarte al señor Mansen?

-Por supuesto.- dijo con una mueca de asco.

Empecé a contarles la hazaña de ayer en la noche de Edward, de cómo me había salvado, y lo muy agradecida que estaba con que lo hubiera hecho.

-Bueno Edward, parece que eres el chico que siempre está en el momento adecuado.- comentó Esme Cullen con una tierna sonrisa.

En eso sonaron las trompetas que indicaban la cena, Esme hizo unos comentarios chistosos sobre ello, esa mujer me empezaba a encantar. Era tan sencilla.

-Nos vemos en la cena Edward.- dije con una sonrisa.

Lo deje hablando con Esme; me sentí un poco celosa, no podía evitar querer tener su edad y su libertad, para poder quedarme hablando con Edward, y no tener que seguir, sin discutir, a mi madre.

Era tan difícil ser una adolescente en mi época, y con la madre que tengo.


	6. La cena

**LA CENA**

Al llegar a la habitación, mi madre me miró con mala cara, pero no me preguntó nada por Edward, en parte agradecí este gesto, estaba preparada para ser atestada con miles de preguntas incomodas sobre mi relación, inexistente, con el muchacho, y seguro algunos insultos. Pero no, no hizo nada de lo que yo me esperaba, simplemente me miró con una cara de: _si quieres pasar tus últimos días de soltera con un muerto de hambre bueno para nada, es tu asunto._

Mi madre era una mujer muy fría, muy calculadora, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta que es lo que estaba pensando y maquinizando en esa complicada cabeza suya. Decidí no prestarle mucha atención, además ¿Para qué iba a mortificarme por la opinión de mi madre, cuando podía usar ese tiempo para algo mucho más productivo?

Pensé en Edward, Edward Masen, ese hombre interesante, guapo e inteligente que sin siquiera proponérselo o proponérmelo había cruzado y cambiado por completo mi vida.

Hoy era la gran cena, mi héroe vendría a cenar con todos los estirados de primera clase en este barco. Debo decir que estaba algo nerviosa por él, Edward no sabía las diferentes cosas que para ellos eran esenciales, algunas cosas insignificantes para algunos, para ellos era de suma importancia. No sabía si Edward se podría adaptar y lo que menos quería era que le hicieran un desplante o de alguna manera trataran de avergonzarlo. No se lo merecía.

Pero estos pensamientos y miedos se perdieron en el mismo instante en que Rosalie me trajo mis vestidos, para probarme frente al espejo, y así ver cual me quedaría mejor.

-Esta muy emocionada hoy señorita Bella, no la había visto así de emocionada hace tanto, nunca se preocupa mucho por lo que va a usar.- comentaba Rose, mientras guardaba los vestidos desechados.

Tenía mucha razón, nunca me preocupa realmente por como me veía, siempre me ponía lo primero que encontraba, normalmente era mi madre la que me obligaba a usar esos hermosos, pero apretados vestidos de corset. Pero ahora que conocía a Edward, siempre quería verme perfecta, perfecta para él.

Después de quitarme y ponerme alrededor de 30 vestidos, me decidí por uno de color amarillo, pero muy suave, era de seda, con un cinturón de pedrería, y un escote en forma de cuadrado, era largo, precioso y parecía de diosa griega.

Rose me ayudó a hacerme una trenza, no muy pulida, y me maquilló muy sutilmente. El look en general se veía hermoso.

Mi madre al irme a buscar, se quedó anonada al verme ya lista.

-¿Nos vamos madre?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

No podía esperar para ver a Edward.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hija?-preguntó, escudriñándome con la mirada.

-Pensé que querías que me arreglara.

-Si, por supuesto.- dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.- solo me sorprende. Ya verás la expresión de Mike cuando te vea. Se va a poner como loco.

No respondí nada, no quería enojarme, no quería pensar en Mike, solo quería pensar que pronto iría y vería a Edward.

Tal como predijo mi madre, Mike se sorprendió de buena manera al verme así. Aunque la sorpresa duró poco al darse cuenta que tal vez mi ropa había cambiado, pero no mi actitud hacia él.

Así que me ignoró como hacia casi siempre, al darse cuenta de que no le haría caso prefería ignorarme, además él sabía que de una u otra manera iba a terminar casándome con él.

Mi madre y Mike se adelantaron, dejándome atrás, cuando entre en el gran salón, vi la imagen más maravillosa de todas. Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Edward practicando saludos con un invitado imaginario, vestido en el más hermoso frac, y con su rebelde cabello, domado con una especie de gomina.

Al percatarse de mí, su expresión paso del asombro a la admiración; delicadamente baje escalón por escalón, no perdiendo en ningún momento el contacto visual con los hermosos orbes de mi salvador.

Se acercó hacia mí, con una hermosa sonrisa torcida, me tomo de la mano, y la besó.

-Vi esto una vez en una película y siempre quise hacerlo.- dijo tímido, yo solo reí.

Lo tomé del brazo y caminamos al encuentro de mi madre y Mike, entre las bromas e imitaciones de Edward.

-Mike, ¿te acuerdas de Edward Masen?-pregunté, tocando el hombro de mi prometido.

-¿Masen? ¡Vaya! Casi pareces un caballero.- bromeó Mike, intentando hacerlo sentir menos.

-Casi.- respondió Edward riéndose.

Este era mi chico, el que no se amilanaba por nada ni nadie.

Caminamos hacia el comedor principal, mientras yo le contaba a mi guapo invitado todos los trapitos sucios de la alta sociedad.

Edward no podía creer todas esas historias, la alcurnia no es la mejor clase, como casi todos creían, por fuera quizás, pero por dentro eran todos unos malditos y tenían una conchudez increíble.

Al lado de Esme nos dirigimos a la mesa principal; si estuvo nervioso en algún momento no lo demostró, se mostró encantador con todos. Los ricos pensaron que era igual a ellos, nuevo rico claro, pero igual parte se su club.

Se sentó al lado de Esme y frente a mí. Todas lo adoraban, pero claro hubo momentos en que trataron de avergonzarlo.

-¿Dígame señor Masen? ¿Qué tal es la tercera clase en este barco? Me han dicho que es una de las mejores.-preguntó ácida mi progenitora.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina.

-La mejor que he visto madame, casi no hay ratas.- comentó graciosamente. Todos rieron, sin duda Edward sabía manejar las preguntas complicadas.

-El señor Masen, de tercera clase nos acompaña hoy, le fue gran ayuda a mi novia ayer.- trató de embarrarlo Mike.

-Resulta que el señor Masen es un gran artista, fue muy amable de mostrarme su colección ayer.- dije orgullosa.

-Bella y yo compartimos el gusto por el arte.- mintió descaradamente mi prometido.

Yo lo miré incrédula.

-¿Y donde es su residencia?-inquirió mi madre.

-Por ahora es aquí en el barco madame, ya después Dios verá.

-¿Y como hace para conseguir fondos para sobrevivir?

-Pues, trabajo en todo lugar que encuentro, duermo en cualquier lugar y hago lo que más me gusta hacer.

-¿Y esa vida liberal le parece muy atractiva, no es así?

Ahora fue Esme la que le dedicó la mirada asesina.

-Pues así es madame, me encanta no saber que voy a hacer o donde voy a estar, gané mi boleto para el Titanic en un afortunado juego de cartas, muy afortunado.- dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

-Siempre he dicho que la vida es un juego de azar.-secundó un ministro de Estado.

-Un verdadero hombre se hace su propio destino.- trato, sin victoria, Mike de dejarlo mal.

-Amo levantarme y no saber donde estoy, o que voy a hacer, o con quienes voy a estar; ayer estaba durmiendo bajo un puente, y hoy estoy tomando champagne con ustedes, gente refinada.- bromeó, provocando las carcajadas de todos.- hago que mi vida valga cada día.

-Bien dicho.- admitió Esme.

-Si, bien.- apoyó el ministro.

-Porque valga cada día.- Dije levantando mi copa.

-Porque valga cada día.- dijeron todos al unísono. Chocando sus copas.

La cena siguió entre bromas, y en la parte de comer, Edward se lució bajo el correcto asesoramiento de Esme.

Cuando los hombres se fueron a tomar brandy, también llegó la hora de que mi héroe se fuera. Esa idea me llenaba de un dolor increíble.

-¿Edward te tienes que ir?-pregunté esperanzada.

-Es hora de volver con los otros esclavos.- admitió riendo.- buenas noches Bella.- dijo besando de nuevo mi mano, dejo un pequeño papel en ella. Veía como al irse se aseguraba de que lo viera.

"_Haz que valga, nos vemos en el reloj" _ Estaba asombrada, ¿Qué planeaba?

Me dirigí silenciosamente hasta el reloj, donde Edward me esperaba de espaldas. Al sentirme llegar se volteó, y me dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de verdad?


	7. Festejando

**FESTEJANDO:**

-¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de verdad?- le pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa. Había notado como le gustaba esa sonrisa.

Ella solo se dejó llevar, aún recuerdo su cara estupefacta cuando la fui guiando hacia la tercera clase; conforme nos íbamos alejando cada vez se veían menos trajes de etiquetas y más franelas, y vestidos simples.

-Creo que no estoy lista.- dijo inquieta, revolviéndose de mi agarre, en las puertas que indicaban la tercera clase.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preocupaba que se echara atrás, después de todos estos días con ella habían sido uno de los mejores para mí, y esperaba que para ella también.

-Es que…creo que no estoy vestida apropiadamente para la ocasión.- dijo, mirando y moviendo su vestido por ambos lados.- me van a mirar extraño. Van a pensar que soy una tonta niña rica.

-Estás bellísima.-admití.- y nadie te va a decir nada. Además si yo logre encajar con tus amigos de primera, tú encajarás aquí fácilmente. Te lo aseguró es mucho más fácil- ella me sonrió, la veía algo incomoda.- si quieres irte, me lo dices y nos vamos.- rogué a todos los dioses para que no me lo pidiera.- y mírame.- ella obedeció al instante.- no eres una tonta niña rica, tú eres muchísimo más que eso, eso solo es una careta tonta que la gente tiene de ti. Eres una mujer sensible, adorable, tierna, y algo loca, eres maravillosa Bella.

Ella me quedó mirando, se veía embelesada, era tan maravilloso tenerla a mi lado. Me tomó de la mano, y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Vamos.- ahora yo fui el que me dediqué a seguirla. Caminábamos por los corredores de la tercera clase; todos nos miraban extrañados, algunos orgullosos, y otros incrédulos. Pero nada de eso importaba, lo único que importaba era que Bella estaba a mi lado, y sujetando mi mano.

Al entrar en el salón de tercera clase, ya se había armado la fiesta, todos estaban o bailando, o conversando, o tomando. Al mismo instante de llegar vi a mi amigo Emmet tocando el tambor, mientras mi otro amigo Jasper bailaba con su "amiga" Alice. Llevé a Bella hasta una mesa, donde unos amigos jugaban a la fuerza, tome 2 grandes vasos de cerveza y le ofrecí uno. Pensé que sería una falta de respeto tomarme la cerveza de un solo sorbo, pero gran fue la sorpresa cuando ella se tomó casi todo el vaso de un sorbo. Esta mujer no dejaba de sorprenderme.

-¿Crees que una mujer de primera clase no bebe?- me reí de su cometario, sin duda esta mujer no era como la otras, no era una típica muchachita engreída, pese al ambiente en que se había criado ella había conseguido mantener su esencia, y no podía estar más entusiasmado por ello.

Nos reíamos cuando un tipo, algo ebrio, me chocó, tirando todo el contenido de mi vaso sobre ella, manchándola de cerveza.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté nervioso. Ella de por sí estaba algo insegura de estar ahí, y encima le pasaba esto. Lo que menos quería era que se sintiera incomoda.

-Nunca estuve mejor.- respondió riéndose; se veía que la pasaba bien, que realmente disfrutaba pasar los momentos ahí conmigo.- nunca me he sentido tan libre, tan feliz.

Estuvimos viendo como jugaban a las fuerzas, hasta que uno de los dos ganó, tirando al perdedor al suelo.

Todos aplaudieron, y Bella los observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Algo se tramaba.

Ya la empezaba a conocer y eso me gustaba.

-¿Se creen muy fuertes, no?-preguntó sarcásticamente cogiendo el cigarro del ganador de la fuerza- Quiero verlos intentando esto.- me miró, y me guiñó el ojo- sujétalo Edward, álzalo.- dijo, mientras me pasaba la punta de su vestido. Se quitó los zapatos, cogió el cigarro con una mano, cerró los ojos y se fue elevando, subiéndose en las puntas de sus pies. Poco a poco subía cada vez más, hasta que quedó sosteniéndose solo con las puntas de los dedos. Todos la miramos anonadados, hasta que después de un gesto de dolor, se desplomó en mis brazos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No hacía eso hace años.- admitió riéndose.

Después de seguir conversando, nos sentamos a una mesa, pedí otra cerveza para ella y otra para mí.

Se acercó Nessie, la linda niña que era mi amiguita desde hace algunos días, cuando conocí a sus padres en la cubierta.

-¿Quieres bailar Nessie?- pregunté dulcemente. La niña de rubios cabellos asintió con los ojitos brillosos.

Estuvimos bailando por un rato, Ness se divertía mucho cuando yo le daba vueltas, y la hacía saltar en la pista; y me hacía feliz ver a una niña tan inocente feliz, me había caído muy bien desde el principio. La que también se divertía mucho era Bella, aplaudía sentada desde donde la dejé, mientras nos miraba y tomaba pequeños sorbos de su cerveza. Al verla me di cuenta que no podía desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad a su lado, y había algo que quería hacer con ella.

-Ahora bailaré con ella.- le dije a Nessie, mientras señalaba a mi amiga de alcurnia.- ¡Vamos!- ella me miraba con una expresión extraña, como si me hubiera vuelto loco.- ¡Vamos!-repetí, jalándola a la pista.

-No, Edward, no se como hacerlo.- dijo avergonzada.

-Vamos a tener que acercarnos un poco, así.- dije, mientras la sujetaba con un abrazo en la cintura, muy cerca a mí.-tú aún eres mi favorita Nessie.- bromeé ante el puchero de mi pequeña amiguita.

-No me sé los pasos.- dijo, algo nerviosa, moviéndose conmigo.

-Yo tampoco, solo síguelo, no pienses.- ella se reía, saltando, y moviéndose junto a mí. Rodeamos por toda la pista, riéndonos y jugando como niños. Pero fue en ese momento cuando quise presionar un poco más a Bella.

-No, Edward, no.- dijo, mientras la hacía subir al escenario. La deje a un lado, y empecé a zapatear al ritmo de la música. Era bueno bailando, y lo sabía, era bueno ser un poco pagado de ti mismo cuando estás con la mujer que quieres. Pero ella no se quedó atrás, le dio sus zapatos a una de las chicas, y empezó a zapatear con tanta fuerza e intensidad como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Al rato zapateamos juntos, y nos empezamos a mover en ronda, girando, y girando.

-Edward, no.- dijo Bella riéndose.

-Waooooooooo.- grité, riéndome.

-Wuuuuuuuu.- exclamó.

Fue una linda noche, nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto de una fiesta, y ahora ya se el motivo: Bella estaba aquí junto a mí. Si ella estaba junto a mí, todo sería maravilloso. Que maravillosa era la vida ahora que ella estaba conmigo.


	8. Negación

**NEGACIÓN:**

Después de terminada la fiesta, Edward me acompañó hasta la primera clase, todo el camino nos la pasamos cantando y jugando como niños; cuando llegamos le di su terno sonriendo, no podía conservarlo pese a lo mucho que quería.

-Mira, una estrella fugaz.-dije emocionada, señalando una pequeña estrella que cruzaba el horizonte.

-Dicen que son rarísimas, que solo las ven personas especiales en ocasiones especiales.- susurraba sonriendo, apoyándose contra un muro del barco.

-¿Se supone que debo pedir un deseo por ello?-era tan adictivo y provocador tener sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos; solo pensaba en acortar esa insignificante distancia.

-¿Qué desearías?-preguntó igual de afectado. Esto se estaba poniendo intenso.

-No importa, es algo que no puedo tener.- _"Te desearía a ti"_.- Buenas noches Edward.- entré a primera clase, dejando solo a mi héroe.

Deseaba con todas mis ganas tener esa oportunidad; la noche de hoy había sido simplemente maravillosa; anhelaba tanto esa clase de vida y de libertad, no me importaba ser pobre con tal de vivir así como Edward, como una pluma que lleva el viento.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, a la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano, quería ir y buscar a Edward, pero Mike malogró todos mis planes, ya me esperaba listo.

-¿Ya desayunaste querida?-preguntó fría y calculadoramente.

A veces me daba miedo cuando me miraba así, era como si pudiera hacerme algún daño o algo por el estilo.

-No, pensaba en salir rápido, la verdad no tengo…-quería explicarle, decirle cualquier excusa tonta, pero su voz fría y hostiles ojos me impidieron seguir.

-Vas a desayunar conmigo.- su voz era una clara orden, no me lo estaba preguntando.

Una parte de mí quería ser rebelde, e irme, pero sabía que eso solo ocasionaría más problemas, y ya no soportaba ni uno más. Me senté frente a él, mientras Rose nos traía el desayuno.

-Te acostaste tarde ayer.-mencionó mientras daba sorbos a su café.

-Estaba cansada.- argumenté, evitando el contacto visual con él.

-Tu parranda con los de abajo te dejo extenuada.- ¿Así que ahora me espiaba? ¿Quién demonios se había creído este tipo?

-Veo que mandaste a tu soldado a seguirme, que típico.- respondí mirándolo desafiante. Si creía que me iba a amilanar con esto, estaba equivocado.

-No quiero que vuelvas ahí Bella.-me ordenaba otra vez. Por Rose me había enterado que antes me seguía, pero lo de ayer fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-No soy una de tus sirvientes a los que puedes darles órdenes, y aceptaran sin chistar. Soy tu prometida.- Hablaba con todo el valor y coraje que tenía. Mike no podía ordenarme, no era mi dueño, me estaba casando con él porque no tenía otra opción, ni siquiera le tenía cariño, mucho menos respeto.

-Mi prometida.- susurró encolerizadamente.- ¡Mi prometida! ¡Mi prometida!- gritó, tirando la pequeña mesa violentamente; a este punto esta muerta de miedo. Nunca lo había visto tan colérico.- ¡Eso es lo que eres mi prometida! Mi esposa, tal vez no en lo legal, pero en la practica lo eres, y vas a honrarme, como una esposa honra a su esposo, porque no vas a engañarme Rose, ¿has entiendo?- yo solo asentí al borde de las lágrimas.- Bien.-sonrió, y salió de la habitación dejándome asustada y llorando.

-Señorita Bella.-exclamó Rose al ver todo el desastre.

-Rose, fue…fue un accidente…

No sabía como explicarle, ni yo misma sabía que hacer.

-Está bien señorita.- trataba de calmarme, mientras recogía las cosas del suelo.

-Déjame, yo te ayudo.- traté de levantar algunas cosas, pero se me caían de las manos. Estaba temblando, estaba demasiado alterada.

-Está bien señorita.- empecé a llorar, no podía detenerme.

Rose se dedicó a recoger todo en silencio, y luego me acompañó a mi habitación a ponerme los interiores; me estaba ajustando el corsé cuando mi madre apareció.

-Quiero té.- tan malcriada como siempre, ni pidió por favor.

-Si señora.- se fue, dejando a mi madre, quien con toda rudeza me apretada los hilos del corsé.

-No quiero que veas a ese muchacho otra vez.- no podía decirle nada. La simple idea de no ver a Edward nunca más era insoportable.- ¿Me escuchaste Bella? Te lo prohíbo.-aclaró subiendo más el tono de su voz, sin llegar a gritar, hasta para eso tenía miedo a lo que los demás pudieran escuchar o pensar.

-Tranquila madre, o tendrás jaqueca.-pero ella hizo algo que no me esperaba; me jaló violentamente para que la mirara.

-Esto no es un juego, sabes que no tenemos dinero.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo.-para una persona tan materialista como mi madre, el dinero lo era todo. Para ella si no tenías dinero, no podías ser feliz, fin del asunto.

-Tu padre nos dejó miles de deudas escondidas bajo un buen apellido, no lo entiendo, hicimos un buen arreglo con Mike, él pagará todo.- para mi madre, Mike era como un ángel millonario caído del cielo, perfecto para aliviar todas sus deudas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- ¿Acaso me odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué no quería verme feliz?

-¿Por qué estas siendo tan egoísta?-preguntó exaltada.

-¿Yo egoísta?- Si yo estaba siendo egoísta, mi madre era una santa.

-¿Quieres verme trabajando de costurera? ¿Ver como ponemos en subasta todas nuestras cosas? ¿Todos nuestros recuerdos?- se puso a llorar, y me sentía algo mal, a nadie le gusta ver a su madre llorando. Pero tenía que entender que el dinero no lo es todo.

-¿Por qué nos está pasando esto?- dije más para mi misma, pero igual me respondió.

-Somos mujeres es normal.

Después de esa charla, nos fuimos junto con el capitán, el señor Andrews, y para mi mala suerte, Mike, por un tour por el barco.

No me entusiasmaba demasiado la idea; solo quería ver a Edward…pero, tenía que quitarme esas ideas de la mente, pronto sería la esposa de Mike, y además, al llegar a Nueva York no volvería a ver a Edward nunca más en mi vida, por mucho que me duela, y me parta el alma, tenía que dejarlo ir.

Caminando por el barco, pronto me di cuenta que no habían suficientes barcos salvavidas como debería para todos los tripulantes.

-Señor Andrews, hice el calculo en mi mente, y me di cuenta que, disculpe pero, no hay suficientes barcos para toda la gente a bordo.-Mike me veía como loca, y mi madre tenía una falsa sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

-Solo a Bella se le ocurre preguntar esas cosas.- susurró entre dientes, claramente molesto mi prometido.

-Solo para la mitad, a usted no se le escapa nada, ¿verdad Bella?-sonreí incómodamente, no sabía mucho de barcos, pero, ¿Acaso no era obligatorio tener barcos salvavidas para todos?- Quise poner una hilera más de barcos, pero algunos pensaron que afearía el barco, así que me ignoraron.

-Es un desperdicio de espacio, este barco no se puede hundir.-aseguró Mike, tirándole con su bastón a uno de los salvavidas.

-Duerma tranquila Bella, le cree un barco fuerte, no necesita de salvavidas.- todos se reían, dejándome atrás. Les iba a dar el alcance, cuando alguien me jaló, voltee asustada, y era Edward, quise soltarme e irme, pero me volvió a jalar, metiéndome a una especie de cuarto.

-Edward esto esta mal, no debo verte.-quise volver a salir, pero rápidamente lo impidió.

-Necesito verte.- respondió ansioso. Se veía tan guapo, no importa lo que usara, siempre estaba hermoso.

-No, Edward no. No puedo verte, me voy a casar con Mike, amo a Mike.- respondí, pero no fue muy convincente, no podía ser convincente cuando él me miraba así.

-Rose, eres testaruda, mimada e irritante, pero bajo eso eres la más asombrosa, increíble, maravillosa mujer que he conocido.-miraba a todos partes, nerviosa, no podía estar más tiempo aquí, me rompería el alma cuando ya no lo tuviera a mi lado.

-Edward.

-Déjame explicártelo, eres maravillosa.- se pasó las manos por su cabello, e un gesto de frustración.-no soy un tonto, se como funciona el mundo. Tengo 10 dólares en mi bolsillo y no tengo nada que ofrecerte; y lo sé, lo entiendo, pero…ya estoy muy involucrado, tú saltas, yo salto, ¿recuerdas?- sabía que sus palabras eran sinceros, yo sentía lo mismo por él, pero la decisión ya no estaba a mi alcance, no había nada que pudiera hacer.- No puedo irme sin saber que estarás bien.

-Estoy bien, estaré bien, en serio.- pero ambos sabíamos que no era cierto.

-¿En serio? No te creo. Ellos te tienen atrapada Bella.- afirmó señalando afuera.-Y vas a morir si no te liberas, tal vez no ahora porque eres fuerte, pero pronto ese fuego que amo en ti se extinguirá.- me acariciaba los pómulos tan delicadamente…pero, no puedo con esto.

-No es tu trabajo salvarme Edward.- dije quitándole la mano, y mirándolo de frente.

-Tienes razón, eso solo puedes hacerlo tú.- me miraba desafiante, no entendía mi cambio de actitud.

-Tengo que volver, déjame en paz.- al principio no me quiso dejar salir, pero pronto se rindió, y se movió de la puerta.

A mi regreso, al parecer nadie había notado mi ausencia, y seguimos con el tour, hasta la hora del té, el cual fue con las amigas de sociedad de mi madre. Ellas se pusieron a hablar de cosas sobre la boda, me criticaban, y me requintaban como si fuera un mueble, como si no escuchara todo lo que dijeran.

En ese instante me di cuenta que yo nunca pertenecí ni pertenecería a ese lugar. Yo solo pertenecía a una parte, y era hora de ir a donde pertenezco.


End file.
